A Color That Pulses: Does It Make You Smile or Cry?
by Coy Serum
Summary: Red. It was the color of love, passion, heart, blood, and rage. However it was also the color that connects to souls forever so that they can always sense each other. Yet such a bond can never be forced, even by someone as powerful as Lord Death who arranges a marriage between Death The Kid and a girl who's soul is not quite right.


It was an amazing thing to be in the presence of Death. His very aura was suffocating and the power rolled off in nearly tangible metallic waves. It didn't meld well with the happy façade he had put on for the sake of his students. The silly high pitched voice and strange cloak and mask was such a false representation that it often confused those who first met him and made those who knew his true nature roll their eyes. However the woman in front of his was neither confused nor annoyed, if anything she held a reserved nature that showed on her pale face and angled green eyes. Her long fingers were interlocked together and on her lap as she hovered in the air. "I see that your school has taken off, Lord Death."

The man bent to the side, looking very much like a black stick bending before a great force of wind. "If you didn't spend all of your time in dreams you would know that it has grown quite well. I even manage to get a few laughs out of them and free labor ever once in awhile, but that's not why you came here, am I right?"

The woman narrowed her eyes making a dark beauty mark next to her left eye nearly disappear into the tiny wrinkles. "I see your costume has not dulled your senses. Recently my people were approached by the witches to form an alliance. It's mostly a written treaty that lines out all the territory disputes and benefits each side will be receiving. I can't believe I'm saying this but the treaty is actually rather fair and beneficial on our side."

"You do realize that witches are as trustworthy as a teenager with a bottle of alcohol?"

"I know," She said. "which is why I'm here. I want to open up the possible idea for our two kinds to have an alliance. Something lasting that will benefit the both of us and weaken the witches hold over our territories."

Death remained silent as he stared at the woman. She was never one to simply ask for something, she always tried to keep her people safe on her own keeping everyone else away from her precious people with such ferocity that it had become known to all other races to never try to poke their noses into succubi affairs. He was weary of the woman and her blatant plea for help; it was far too suspicious and made him wonder if it was only a trick.

Taking in a deep breath he straightened up. "Your kind do have quite the sway in places that normal meisters and weapons can't enter. Any alliance with you would help root out the evils in the world, however," He sprung closer to her. "your kind hate my own. They would never agree to the alliance and would endanger my students."

"Do you have such low trust in my people?"

He wasn't even going to dignify that question with an answer. Instead he turned around to look through his mirror to see the world around him. The magic mirror showed off a grand school that was completely black with the occasional white stripe around the tall and spiky towers. There were three skulls mounted to the building as well as candles that were lit through unknown reasons. Students milled around on the outside since classes were over, talking to each other with such energy that only young people could possess. They were all so blissfully unaware on how hard things had become as of late, something that Death could not be happier for. He asked quite a bit out of his students and the term 'childhood' was practically lost to them. He didn't want to make them aware of the struggle that was happening at the moment, let them bask in the ignorance until it was absolutely necessary to reveal to them the hard truth.

He turned back to the woman, her green eyes becoming alert when he did. "What kind of treaty do you have in mind?"

The woman blinked for a moment before a smirk curled onto her plump lips and the large black wings that were fitted with thin skin that barely cover the long tendons shook with excitement. "Marriage."

Death tilted again, the tip of his mask bouncing thanks to the sudden movement. "Between who?"

"Don't you have a son?" She asked. "I have multiple daughters to marry off and am more than willing to give one to you. I understand that it is by no means common, or sane, but I truly believe that my people will respect a marriage far more than bits of paper with our seals."

Death nearly scoffed at her words. "Your people are many things, but understanding towards marriage is certainly not one of them. You kick your males out of your cities and prey upon humans whenever possible within your dream realms. Why would a people who feast on sex and souls bother to recognize a marriage alliance?"

"It's true marriage is trivial-"

"That is different for reapers." Death said. "It doesn't matter how much we force this marriage Kid will not be able to go through with it."

"Reaper bonding?"

Death nodded. "The process were a reaper takes a slither of his very soul and sends it within their desired lover. The true definition of soul mate, it allows a reaper to always sense their lover no matter what the conditions. This is what helps a reaper actually care about the person they marry and not cast them aside or worse. I'm afraid we shall have to continue with a boring paper alliance."

The woman unfurled her long legs from in front of her gracious chest. "What if my daughter earned his love? They could have a proper bond and eventually have a child, female of course, and that would greatly earn the respect of my people. Not only would we have an alliance but grandchildren I can fawn over!"

"…"

Such an alliance was nearly impossible. There was no way that Kid would fall for one of her children, he was far too gone with his obsession with symmetry. But when he thought of the future he saw it burning with the flames of war and awash with the blood of friends and foes. In the end this alliance, no matter how bizarre, was vital towards keeping the peace of the world.

Taking a deep breath Death nodded. "Fine, Lilith. I will give you my son to marry one of your daughters…I suppose this will begin a fruitful alliance between reapers and succubi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there it is. This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, don't let that make you go easy on me. If this story is complete shit don't be afraid to let me know. With that said put your two sense into the review box or just click out and with a good opinion of the story.<strong>_


End file.
